Hechizo de Amor
by Nestor In
Summary: ***TRADUCCIÓN*** — ¡Abuelo! Ella ha hecho algo raro en mí—, el pelirrosa estaba angustiado, nunca antes se había sentido así, y ya llevaba un tiempo de esta manera. La única causante de su enfermedad que se le ocurrió fue la…. Rated T solo por insinuaciones al final.


**Titulo Original:** Love Spell

**Autores Originales:** Scarlet Knightwalker escritora de Love Spell; y Hiro Mashima creador de Fairy Tail y sus personajes.

**Fecha de Publicación del Fic:** 13/05/2013

**Traductor:** Néstor In del inglés al español latino.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

**H**echizo de **A**mor

_Era una mañana tranquila, en nuestro siempre y querido gremio de magos: Fairy Tail. _

— ¡Abuelo! ¡Erza me ha hecho algo raro! — Makarov giro su cabeza para ver a Natsu, quien estaba gruñendo en frustración.

— ¿Qué te hizo ella? — preguntó el tercer y quinto maestro del gremio con un poco de curiosidad.

— Cada vez que la miro mi corazón late más rápido, me siento mareado y mi cara se pone muy, muy caliente y colorada. Su olor me da ganas de saltar sobre ella y ¡olfatearla! Su hermoso cabello rojo se mira muy suave y brillante, por lo que me dan ganas de tocar su piel. Cada vez que ella me toca, mi estómago se siente como si estuviera en un tren —, dijo con una mirada de angustia, que diablos había hecho ella con su cuerpo, era tan, tan… no alcanzaban las palabras para describir como se sentía realmente.

Makarov escupió su cerveza de la impresión, recupero la compostura. Y ato cabos, si definitivamente era eso… ¡Natsu, el cabeza de fuego estaba enamorado! Y para joder, estaba enamorado de la reina de las hadas, ¡Titania! "_Dios, ya han crecido…",_ pensó al ver de nuevo a Natsu, algo sonrojado. — Natsu, estás bajo un hechizo… ¡un hechizo de amor! — como el maestro su trabajo era ayudar a sus niños, y Natsu era algo denso en estos temas, así que había que decir algo ingenioso.

— ¿Un hechizo de amor? —, si el mago había picado el anzuelo, era momento de explicar su plan.

— Sí, un hechizo, y para liberarte tienes que darle un beso- —

— Un beso, baa, no es tan difícil ganarle —

— Pero no puedes solo besarla, así como así, corres el riesgo de que Erza te mate… así que necesitas hacer esto —, le susurró algo al oído, y a medida que el anciano hablaba, la cara de Natsu demostraba su alegría.

— ¡Yosh! ¡Estoy totalmente encendido! —

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

_Con cierta pelirroja, conocida como Erza…_

Erza tenía la sensación de que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar, eso lo supo en el momento en que los rayos del sol caían sobre ella cuando dormía pacíficamente. Sacudió su cabeza para despejar cualquier pensamiento. Ya estaba frente a su querido gremio, por lo que optó entrar, tarde o temprano averiguaría que rayos le pasaba…

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

*crack*

Fue el sonido que produjo la vieja puerta al abrirse, por un momento todos los miembros se quedaron congelados, expectantes a ver quién entraba… Natsu era ajeno a esto, él todavía se estaba preparando…

La espera no fue mucha — Hola a todos, ¡Es bueno ver a todos aquí! —, saludó la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa. Su largo cabello rojo como lava, ondeaba gracias a una pequeña ráfaga. Sus agudos ojos castaños recorrieron la habitación, hasta que dieron en una cabellera rosa. Ella sonrió, Ah, como había pasado el tiempo… ahora Natsu había crecido… no mentalmente, por supuesto, aún seguía siendo algo infantil, pero era serio cuando el momento lo requería. Recordó por un segundo cuando la rescato en la Torre del Cielo, ella no pudo dejar de ver al tonto con una luz diferente. _"Me preguntó cómo se sentirá tocar su anchos pectorales… ah, y sus abdomen… ¡Alto! NO PUEDE SER QUE PIENSE EN MI MEJOR AMIGO DE ESTA MANERA ¡Está mal!" _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del maestro, quien estaba de pie en el escenario, haciendo un ademan de presentar a alguien, con algo de curiosidad se acercó al escenario.

— ¡Hola a todos! ¡Tenemos a alguien que va a cantar hoy! — anunció, tan alegre como en cualquier otro día, pero en sus ojos había un brillo algo especial, entre perverso y alegre, baaa, han de ser imaginaciones.

Alguien gimió, probablemente pensando que era Gajeel el que cantaría esa terrible canción ´Best Friend´ (Mejor amigo). Alguien del público silbó, pensando que era Mirajane la que cantaría con su voz dulce y suave. Pero cuan equivocados estaban, ya que Mira y Gajeel estaban detrás de Erza. Las luces se apagaron y el telón se abrió, revelando a… ¡¿NATSU?!... El peli rosa estaba de pie en el escenario con un traje blanco, la corbata ligeramente suelta y con una guitara en mano.

El maestro se retiró del escenario y dejo a Natsu, quien se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar — Esta canción esta dedica a alguien especial en mi corazón —

— Felicidades Lucy —, algunos felicitaban a la rubia, pensando que Natsu le cantaría a ella.

Erza no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor. Estaba empezando a sucumbir ante Natsu pero siendo la tonta y densa que era para los temas amorosos, ni ella misma se daba cuenta.

Natsu comenzó a tocar su guitarra, arrancándole notas dulces y suaves…

_Todavía oigo__~ tu voz cuando duermes a mi lado~_

Las orejas de Erza se animaron, conocía está canción. ¡Era su favorita!

_Todavía siento tu toque en mis__~ sueños~_

_Perdona, mi debilidad__~ sin ti me es difícil~ sobrevivir__~!_

_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos__~ tengo este sentimiento~ y cada vez que nos besamos, juraría que puedo volar~!_

_¿No puedes sentir cuando mi corazón late rápido__? Quiero que esto dure_

_Te necesito a mi lado~_

Erza cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la melodiosa voz de Natsu. No sabía que el podía cantar tan bien. Ella cachó a Mira grabando en video la hazaña y rodo los ojos al ver la expresión deslumbrante de la albina.

_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, siento la estática_

_Y cada vez que nos besamos, alcanzó el cielo~_

_¿No puedes sentir a mi corazón latir lento__? Tú corazón es mi cielo__~ Ellos secan las lágrimas que~ lloro~_

_Oh~ los buenos y los malos momentos, ya hemos pasado por todos ellos~ tú me levantas cuando yo~ caigo~_

Erza no se dio cuenta, pero había empezado a cantar desde _´Y cada vez que nos besamos_´. Todos la miraban con asombro y maravillados. No sabían que ella tuviera una voz tan dulce y angelical. La sonrisa de Natsu rápidamente creció mientras cantaba con Erza; e inconscientemente se acercaban el uno al otro. Comenzaron a cantar a dos voces…

_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, tengo este sentimiento__~ y cada vez que nos besamos, te juro que puedo volar~_

_¿No puedes sentir cuando mi corazón late rápido__? Quiero que esto dure_

_Te necesito a mi lado~_

_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, siento la estática_

_Y cada vez que nos besamos, alcanzó el cielo~_

_¿No puedes sentir a mi corazón latir lento__? No puedo dejarte ir_

_Te quiero en mi vida~_

_Cada vez que nos tocamos__~ tengo este sentimiento~_

_Y cada vez que nos besamos, te juro que puedo volar~_

_¿No puedes sentir cuando mi corazón late rápido__? Quiero que esto dure_

_Te necesito a mi lado~_

_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, siento la estática_

_Y cada vez que nos besamos, alcanzó el cielo~_

_¿No puedes sentir a mi corazón latir lento__? No puedo dejarte ir_

_Te quiero en mi vida~_

En este punto, Erza y Natsu estaban de pie justo en frente del otro. Mirandose mutuamente y ambos se sonrojan. Entonces Natsu hizo lo que se supone que debía hacer.

Él _beso _a Erza Scarlet.

Se escucharon gritos de asombro. _Natsu Dragneel alias Salamander, estaba besando a Erza Scarlet alias Titania._

El silencio se cernió sobre el gremio entonces… los chillidos de Mira estallaron ya que tenía todo grabado. Luego se escucharon gritos y silbidos por todo el gremio.

_Con la pareja…_

Erza sintió la lengua de Natsu meterse en su boca. Entro en pánico. Este es su primer beso. Se imaginó que también era el primero de Natsu. ¡No sabía que hacer! Claro que había hecho un montón de investigación (en sus novelas eróticas), pero esta era la primera vez que lo experimentaba. Se sonrojó fuertemente y el también… entonces hizo lo **impensable**… ¡No, ella no lo empujó! En cambio, rodeo con sus manos la nuca de Natsu y le acarició el cabello y le otorgo total acceso a su lengua.

Lucharon por el dominio y ninguno gano. Jadeando, Natsu miró a Erza a los ojos, y le susurró las palabras que ella pensó que nunca escucharía.

— Tus labios saben a fresa y tienes el mismo olor, combinado con un toque de vainilla —, pero lo que hizo que Erza casi se le detuviera el corazón fue lo siguiente: — Yo te amo tanto Erza —

Ella se puso rígida por un momento. Justo unos segundos antes de sonreír y lanzo sus manos alrededor de Natsu una vez más y lo beso apasionadamente. — Te amo mucho Natsu —, dijo después de separarse.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Esa misma noche, en una pequeña casa, Natsu le dijo a Erza que estaba agradecido por el hechizo de amor que puso en él. Confundida, le preguntó el porqué de eso.

Natsu conto todo lo que había sentido, lo que paso con el maestro. Inclusive cuando él eligió la canción.

Erza no sabía si reír o enfadarse. Reír debido a que Natsu era muy tonto. Pero de nuevo, era eso por lo que lo amaba. Enojada porque él había pensado que ella lo sedujo con un hechizo. Así que hizo lo lógico. Volvió a besarlo. Segundos después él la empujó hacia la cama. Se quitaron sus ropas. Sus gemidos y gritos de placer eran lo único que se podía escuchar haciendo eco a través de la noche.

FIN

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Palabras de **Nestor In**: Igual este (como los anteriores one-shots) lo tenía ya traducido desde hace un buen tiempo… pero por algunos motivos no los había subido, entre ellos, mi falta de tiempo y que los lectores no me dan motivación…

Los subí gracias a la insistencia de …. gracias viejo por estar preguntando y escribiendo para que siguiera con mi hobby, creo que si no me hubieras insistido, no hubiera subido nada…

"Los buenos escritores mueren por desmotivación" by Nestor In

Dejen review a los escritores originales, ya que yo solo tradusco…

¿? _¿?_ ¡! [] ~


End file.
